Into His Eyes
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: Soi meets someone she thought was long dead.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, never have and never will. That and its characters are the creation of the wonderful Watase Yuu. 

Soi looked into the eyes of the man in front of her. His blood was slowly trickling down his neck. His eyes were a crystal blue that turned slightly purple. As she looked deeper a feeling of recognition washed over her. A gasp escaped her lips as she stepped away and as memories bombarded her.

" Kaen! Kaen! Where are you, you little brat!" A shrill voice echoes through the house. 

As her name echoed through the house, the little girl sat cowering inside her hiding place. With each call of her name, a shudder went through her and a tear fell. She had angered her again. She had not meant to. She just wanted to look at the mirror. She did not mean to break it. It was an accident. These thoughts kept on running through her mind, but she knew that it would not matter. Her mother would never forgive her. Moreover, for this mistake she would end up paying. She listened intently until she knew that her mother was no longer near. She slid the door open and bolted for the door to the courtyard. She ran through the courtyard and past the gates of the town as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran with her bare feet down the pathway and into the forest. She kept on running and running hoping to get far away.

She stumbled into a beautiful meadow. Around her wildflowers bloomed. The field was as colorful as a rainbow. She walked slowly through the meadow carefully. She walked until she found a little mound lacking flowers. She lay down upon it. Her little body was tired and in need of rest. 

Kaen slowly woke up to find crystal blue eyes staring curiously into her own. She let out a scream and scampered backward. When she looked in front of her, she found a little boy that was slightly older than her. He was sitting cross-legged and looking at her inquisitively. 

" Who are you?" He asked. " And what are you doing in my meadow?"

" My name is Kaen." She answered, " and what do you mean by your meadow? Do you own this land?"

" No," he answered, " but it's still my meadow."

" Well if you don't own it then you shouldn't be calling it your meadow." 

" Well it is okay!" He gruffly answered.

" I don't see your name on it!" She explained." Besides I was here first."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" Was too."

" Was too."

" Was not."

" See you even admit you weren't here first!" The little boy giggled.

Kaen just stuck out her tongue in response.

" By the way my name is Niboshi." He said. " Would you be my friend?"

" Why should I!" Kaen huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

" Oh…" Niboshi looked downcast. He did not mean things to start out like this. He never had many friends before, because his family moved around a lot. Therefore, he was not sure on how to make them, and he really wanted to be friends with the little girl.

After a lot of staring Kaen finally consented. She did not have many friends either. All of the other little kids ignored her or made fun of her for being poor. This was the only chance she had of making a friend. For awhile the newfound friends kept on talking. When a chilled wind passed by Niboshi looked to the horizon. The sun was slowly descending towards the land.

" Well I better go." He said. " My mom will be worried if I do not get home soon." He picked himself up and helped Kaen up too. " I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Kaen watched as her new friends walked away. She felt better now, but as she turned toward her home that feeling quickly flew away. 

For the following months though Kaen had a friend. She was able to go through with her life more and more with the help of her new friend. One day Kaen walked toward the clearing with tears threatening to spill. Today was her birthday, but nobody had remembered. When she had hinted upon it to her family they just brushed it all off.

" Hi, hi Kaen-chan." Niboshi bounded up to his friends. His face was bright with happiness. Today was Kaen-chan's birthday and he had bought her a present that he knew she would like very much. When he saw how sad she was, he quickly went up to her and gave her a hug. " Shh…don't cry Kaen-chan. It's your birthday, you should be happy." He took her by the shoulder and gently pushed her down on the grass. She knelt before her and handed her a beautifully wrapped package that had flowers adorning it. Kaen quickly wiped away her eyes and took the present. When she had opened it and looked upon the present, she squeaked with delight. It was a beautiful red ribbon. It was the ribbon that she had been eyeing that day she had gone with him to meet that traveling merchant. 

" Thank you N-chan. I love it. I'll cherish it always." 

Those memories slowly faded away as Soi was again staring out those eyes. With quivering lips, he whispered her name. " Kaen-chan". Soi's vision grew blurry as tears streaked down her face. 

With his last breath the young man managed to say," at last I've found you", before his eyes grew dim and he fell to the ground. 

" Gomen N-chan". She whispered before she straitened herself up and wiped away her tears. She called for the guards and with a cold yet saddened glare, she ordered them to dispose of the body.


End file.
